The Sound of Rain
by Phlamingllama
Summary: Alexander Chinatsu was the brother to someone with a rare heart disease called Arrhythmia, who eventually passed away at a young age because of a heart attack. His life didn't get any better either. He ended up in the hospital ten years after his brother's death, and had to leave his old school.
1. The beginning

"Hey, what was that for, Alex?"

"Haha I'm only kidding."

"No, wait for me! I can't run that fast!"

"Wait... Stop..."

"Whew, that was allot of running. Makoto, come on, you slow poke. Makoto? Makoto!"

* * *

That was the last time I saw my brother alive, at seven years old. We were identical twins, which may explain why we were very close to each other. I didn't know how much I actually depended on him being there until he was gone. I was naïve at that age. I had no idea what was to come in the future.

"Hey mother!"

"Yeah?"

"What's for dinner?"

"I was thinking we could go to town to get something."

"That sounds fine to me. I guess..."

"What would you suggest?"

"Well, my cooking skills aren't as yours are, and I haven't tasted your cooking in a long time. It's been awhile since you cooked."

"I like your cooking though, it's much better than mine ever was."

"That isn't true, mother."

I have a theory about why my mother stopped cooking so abruptly a few years back. She used to love to cook, but since dad left, we haven't had a home-cooked meal from her in a long time. I'm the one who cooks for us, and mother usually tells me that she likes my cooking, and she wants me to cook again, which is why she doesn't cook, but my ability to follow directions on a box has never been as good as her ability to create things from memory, and from scratch. I'd like to taste her food again.

"I'll see you after school!"

"Okay, mother, bye!"

"See ya!"

* * *

I don't think there is a time in my life that I can't remember. I've always had a great memory, and I've never liked letting people know about it. It seems more like a curse. I remember my brother as if I saw him a few minutes ago. I also remember his death. It was a heart attack. A rare heart disease called Arrhythmia. I couldn't understand the significance of that word when I was seven, but if i knew what that word meant, my brother may still be alive.

"Wow Alex, you got another perfect score on your test?"

"It isn't that surprising any more Shiori."

"I'm just waiting on the time he finally accepts that he's human, and fails a test for once, Akio."

My friends, lacking in numbers, but not in empty humour. There are two of them, one is named Suki, the other is Akari. My two friends have been with me since I was 9 years old. After my brother was gone, I never thought much about friends, or anything more than acquaintances. I don't dislike my friends, I just don't see much point in having any.

The point of a friend is lost on me. That might be why I'm fine with my life as it is, even though it isn't actually going anywhere. I acknowledge this yet I still don't want to do anything about it.

Although I don't deny it openly, I'm not a nerd. I am great at memorising things. I feel as if I have a very large advantage compared to most other students, which only depresses me further. I don't want to stand out, I don't want to be more than a raindrop. Completely insignificant standing by itself, and blissfully unaware of its surroundings.

I've gotten into my second year of high school now, and my friends are exactly the same as I remember. I like to think of myself as sane, but I've heard that talking to oneself is a sign of insanity, but I always immerse myself in the depths of my thoughts and feelings during my lone walks to school and back.

The sounds and sights of the walk is the same as always, exempting the local children, who seem to never be in the same place as the day before. But the scent is the sense that catches my attention. It's a faint, almost intangible scent, but I seem to have heightened senses compared to the common bystander.

"Oh..."

"No, please no!"

As I sprint into the burning building that I once called home, I feel a pang of guilt. I have the impression that I may have caused this.

"Mother!"

"Mother, where are you..!"

"Mother..."


	2. The hospital

The fumes of the fire seemingly engulf me as I search. The smoke, while painfully filling my lungs and burning my eyes, is nothing compared to what my mother could be feeling right now.

The kitchen is heated by the flames, to the point of death to any that may enter. The living room, completely consumed by the gaseous matter that one would use to enjoy a winter evening, or use for culinary purposes to create a wonderful meal.

"Wha..."

"..."

* * *

I wake up in a foreign room, with bright lights, and strange people surrounding me. I wonder for a little while where I might be, when I finally recognise the white uniforms. I must be in the hospital, but I can't ask. I can't talk, even though I want to so badly. I calm myself, though worry and anxiety wash over me unrelentingly to ask simple question. It's almost painful.

"W-where am I?"

"You are at Shibukawa Hospital."

"Oh..."

"..."

"Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?"

I do remember that I was traveling through my home in search for my mother, but other than that, all I remember is waking up here.

"Not much, sir."

"You were in a house fire, three days ago."

It took a little while for me to digest the information. Probably because I just woke up.

"I remember that much, but how did I get here?"

"You got trapped under the wall that collapsed."

"Then, why am I alive?"

"You have the brave fire-fighters to thank for that."

"Is mother alive?"

"The fire-fighters got there too late."

"I see..."

I suppress my emotions, because of my cowardice. Many people call me brave, or even heartless sometimes, but I am not any of the things people call me.

"How did the fire start, sir?"

"The oven was left on, which was likely the reason for the fire."

"Do you know when the fire started, sir?"

"It happened around an hour before your school let you out."

I believe this was my fault, I was the one constantly trying to get mother to cook for me again. Father leaving us was traumatic for mother, and the only thing he said good about mother was her cooking. He then proceeded to add some sexist remarks a few seconds before leaving, but I think the only thing that sunk in was the comment on her cooking. She always wanted to do more for me, and she always thought she never did enough, even though I told her otherwise.

* * *

"I'm going to have to sedate you, to perform some surgeries."

"It's fine. I don't care."


	3. The decision

I've always liked the sound of rain, and that's what I've woken up to this morning.

"Sir, am I allowed to use the restroom?"

My voice sounds groggy, and indifferent, but it'll still convey the message properly.

"You may, but we'll need to get you a wheelchair."

"I understand."

Though I have no idea why I need a wheelchair, I go along with it.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel well enough."

"Are you in any pain?"

"Not enough to matter. Just a little sore."

Once we start moving, and I look down at my legs, I locate only half of my left leg. I also note my lack of depth perception. I find that my left hand is covered in scarred tissue, and the rest of my arm is almost as bad.

"Why..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, it isn't that. Nothing I care about has happened in my favour recently."

"..."

"So what happens after I get out of this hospital?"

"We haven't decided yet."

"Has anyone visited me?"

"No, not that I know of. You do have some gifts coming from your school."

I'm sure they wouldn't mean much to me, if they came exclusively from the school, or the students within.

"Get well soon?"

I have always failed to understand the significance of these cards. It would make more sense if I had a disease that was able to be cured. Also, commanding someone to get well cannot help in any way. I know it's just there to let you know that someone cares, but I doubt anyone actually cares in my class. Class 2-4, the class I would work in, but never speak to anyone in. One month into the new semester. I used to be ahead one grade, because of my academic success. I don't feel successful though, I just feel like I've cheated.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Chinatsu, I have a proposal."

"What is this proposal that you speak of?"

"You may re-enter high school. I suggest you go to a different high school than you have been going to."

"Why?"

"The school is named Yamaku, and it caters to the special needs of its students."

"So, it's a school for disabled children?"

"To put it bluntly, yes."

"Why do I need to go to a school for disabled children? I can walk well now, and my depth perception, or lack thereof, doesn't get in the way too much."

"You still have a harder time getting around than a normal person of your age should."

"Is it mandatory?"

"It isn't, but it is recommended."

"I might as well go then."

"Do you not like talking?"

"No. I only talk to get my opinion across, if I care enough."

"That isn't usual for people of your age."

"Then why do you group me with the people of my age? I'm obviously unlike most others my age."

"You should act more like them, it's unhealthy for someone your age to not..."

"I can't change my personality."

"You can change certain aspects of your lifestyle."

"Okay."

"..."

I'm not proud of the ending in that conversation, I've never wanted to be like the immature people in my age group before, which is why I thought he was aggravating though. My mother has always commented on that too, she always told me that I tried to be too mature for my age.

I need to stop thinking of my lost family members. I've never dealt with emotions well.


	4. Yamaku

Here I am, at the gate to Yamaku. I wonder what I'll encounter in a school for the disabled. I've never been in a place specifically constructed for disabled people. At least, I'm unaware of any time I may have been in a place similar to Yamaku. I do know, however, that dwelling on this will get me nowhere right now.

As I advance toward the largest building, which I assume is the building with the classrooms in, I breathe in the fresh air surrounding the large school grounds. I've been trapped inside a hospital for far too long.

Once I make my way inside my next area of captivity, I find two more people, possibly waiting for me?

"Hello, and you are... Cha... Chini... Chinitsa?"

"Chinatsu, sir."

"So you are. Excellent. I'm your homeroom and science teacher. My name is Mutou. Welcome."

"Hello, Mutou. It's nice to meet you, but what is your name?"

"Nakai, Hisao Nakai."

"I see, it's a pleasure to meet you Nakai."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Chinatsu."

"Anyway, you too, we should get going and introduce you to the rest of the class. They're waiting already."

Well, I don't enjoy becoming the center of attention, but I guess there is no getting around this. The only part about this that's okay is that I don't have to go through with this alone.

"Do you want to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Yeah, sure. I mean, isn't that normal?"

"Of course. But not everyone likes to be at the center of attention."

"Right, but it's no problem."

"Let's go then."

I don't bring up that I don't want to introduce myself.

I still have difficulty with stairs, and relearning how to walk wasn't fun either. Annoyingly, I missed an entire year of school because of the recovery. I usually don't have much trouble walking on even ground though. The tragic loss of my depth perception doesn't help my ability to trip over the various objects in the room.

We arrive at the classroom marked 3-3.

"Good morning everyone, sorry I'm late again."

Again?

I wait for Nakai to enter the room. He eventually does, apprehensively, but willingly nonetheless.

I feel like less of an outsider when I take a look at the differing students. I find relief, but depression in this. Am I really this pathetic? Do I really need this treatment?

I shake the thoughts from my head. I doubt any of these people are pathetic, I'm sure they're just unfortunate. But I don't want to be like any of them. I don't want to end up like my brother, dying at such a young age because of a disability. I've never been athletic, or outgoing, or the smartest of people. I'm really not that great at anything. I can do school work well, because all I need is memorisation skills. I don't believe the school system caters to people with memories similar to mine.

The classroom, however, looks very much like my last schools classroom, but facing the wrong direction. I had lower expectations for this school, which I probably should not have had.

"..please welcome our newest classmates."

Unexpectedly, everyone in the room applauds us. Not only undeserved, but slightly rude in my opinion. I don't know why anyone would be joyous, moving into this school.

Then I finally hear a voice, thankfully.

"So... I'm Hisao Nakai... My hobbies are reading and soccer. I hope to get along well with everyone even though I'm a new student."

I must be next then. The nervousness I feel while talking to a large crowd is painful.

"A-and I'm Alexander Chinatsu... I, uh, like to read, and, um, I hope to be on good terms with all of you."

Damn it, that self-introduction was horrid. I should have expected this though. I've tried to think everything through before, but the second I see more than three people watching me, I forget everything.

Thinking back on it, I probably should have just gone without an introduction.

Mutou finishes his speech, and everyone claps again. I'm starting to believe that clapping is a normal thing in this place, and holds no significance. I do hope so.

"We're going to be doing some group work today, so that will give you a chance to talk with everyone. Is that okay with you two?"

"Yeah, it's fine with me."

"I guess it's okay with me too, sir."

"That's good, you can work with Hakamichi. She is the class representative. She can explain anything you might want to know. And who else would be able to do that better, right?"

I'm she probably knows how this school works, at least more than me, which is why someone such as myself and Nakai should be directed to her.

"Oh right. Hakamichi is right there, Sizune Hakamichi."

Soon after that, the girl with bright pink hair waves her hand to us.

"Hey, I guess you're Hakamichi, right? It's nice to meet you."

"Hahaha~!"

Why would she laugh at that?

"It's nice to meet you, too! But~!, I'm not Hakamichi, I'm Misha! This is Hakamichi Shicchan~!"

She says this as she motions, very enthusiastically, at the blue haired girl sitting next to her.

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice t..."

I stop so Nakai and I don't talk at the same time.

"..."

Misha and Hakamichi sign back and forth, and very quickly.

I don't understand sign language, so I have no idea why Mutou would tell us to talk to her. He must have been messing with us, saying things like "you'll be able to talk to people" and "who better to explain things to you."

"I can see you're a little confused, right?, right? But, I understand why you would think I was Shicchan! Shicchan is deaf, so I'm the person who translates things back and forth for her. I'm like an interpreter~! She says it's nice to meet you two, too!"

"..."

"You're the new students, aren't you? Well, Shicchan, of course they are! If they weren't, they would have been standing up there for no reason, right? Right~! They seem like very interesting people, don't they~! We knew there was going to be a new student, but we didn't know you would be here today. So soon! Hicchan and Alecchan, right?"

I'm at a complete loss for words. I have never been in a situation with such a strange person. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say. In the end, I push the responsibility of action onto the person next to me.

"Hicchan?"

"Yup~! The names fit, don't they?"

"I don't really see how."

"It fits~! You look just like I imagined!"

"..."

"Hahahaha~! Yeah, you look just like a Hicchan!"

"I wonder why everyone seems to think so..."

"..."


	5. Strangers

Those two must have been using sign language for a while now, because they're obviously very fluent in it, judging by the speed at which they move.

"Ahaha~! Er, sorry about that!"

"Shicchan wants you to know that she's the class rep, so if there is anything you need to know, you can feel free to ask her."

"..."

"Do you like the school so far? We can show you around a little if you haven't had the time to walk around and... familiarise? yourself with it!"

Misha, making her mess up so very obvious, it's almost not human-like.

"Thanks, that would be pretty helpful. Yeah, I just kind of came straight to class today."

"I, unfortunately, did the same."

"..."

"Hahaha~!"

"That's no good! You should always try to learn as much as you can about where you're going before you go there. Not just with school, either~! Always! Even if it's a trip to the convenience store! Really, Shicchan? Hahaha~!"

I can't figure out the reason you would need to know every detail about a convenience store, I doubt it would be too dangerous for someone to go into. I don't get these two. I hope these are not the most normal people in this school, or whatever sanity I possessed, will be as good as obliterated.

"You look down, are you okay?"

For a moment, I thought they were talking to me.

"..."

"Don't take it the wrong way, please~! I hate it when people are afraid to ask questions! That's how people learn things, by asking~! Asking for help is perfectly normal, as much as needing help! Stop looking like you just failed a test! Wahahaha~!"

"All right."

I understand Nakai's pain. I doubt he would transfer into this school at this time of the year because he wanted to. He must have had some sort of catalyst. I would guess an internal disorder.

"..."

"Ah and another thing, you don't have to call Shicchan something so formal like 'Hakamichi' or 'class rep' all the time! Just call her Shicchan~!"

"..."

"Ahaha~! Okay, maybe that's too casual. Maybe 'Shizune' would be more appropriate?"

"..."

"Yup, yup~! 'Shizune' is fine!"

"Heh, Okay, That would be a lot easier for me."

"Does that go for me too?"

"Of course, Alecchan~!"

As I'm examining everyone in the classroom, I notice Misha's voice. It isn't difficult to hear, though.

"Huh? Oh, right, we haven't even touched the assignment! We should start work now, or Shicchan will get mad."

"The assignment is also kind of long, so we should start now if we want to finish it before the end of class."

"Wahaha~! That too!"

"..."

Shizune glares at Nakai, then moves on to me. It's slightly intimidating.

"Okay, okay, I get the message."

"..."

"After class, we can take a walk around the grounds together. It's a nice day today! Okay~!"

I do enjoy challenges with schoolwork. Unfortunately, the work assigned to us was memorisation.

Most of the work was done by Shizune and I. Nakai looks a little depressed about it. He is really bad at hiding his feelings. Misha got distracted allot.

The bell rings quite a bit sooner than I thought it should, until I remembered it's the lunch bell.

I follow Misha and Shizune, which then lead me into the hallway, and the sight of a hideous man in the form of a painting is staring me down. I feel like walking in the other direction.

We, eventually, make it into the cafeteria. It has great upkeep.

"It's the cafeteria~!"

I don't know why she thought she had to point that out.

There are many choices of food on the menu, likely to accommodate the special needs for different students.

"..."

I'm still not used to this. Maybe things will get better as time progresses.

"Do you want to know something?"

Nakai speaks up, not giving me the chance to say anything, which I am grateful for.

"What?"

His response was as good as mine.

"About anything! We're your guides so you should ask if there is something~!"

"Hmm, I wonder..."

Since he obviously doesn't have anything on his mind right now, I pitch in.

"Does this school have a library? I mean, I haven't done much other than read lately."

Nakai's interest is piqued as well.

The girls, strangely, act like reading is an unhealthy habit.

"There is~! It's in the second floor, we can show it to you sometime!"

"Alright."

When we resume eating, the two start conversing. They are constantly throwing glances at us two. Misha doesn't translate anything though.

I let my eyes wonder, finding something off. There is a strangely inordinate number of girls in this school compared to the male population.


	6. School life

Unpacking now would surely be advisable. There's nothing to see, nothing to do. As far as I'm concerned, at the very least.  
Tomorrow, I've decided, will be when I find the library. Most of my books have been read already, mainly due to the extended amount of time in the hospital. I wonder if I'll find more friends here, to fill the boundless amount of boredom in life?  
My room is justifiably bleak. I do like the large window, looking out on the forest.  
My MP3 player, at this very moment producing a serene melody of a springtime rainfall, is what I use whilst reading to block out any other unnecessary, or unwanted vibrations disturbing the atmosphere. I do enjoy falling asleep to this...

* * *

I wake up startlingly quickly, knocking over my alarm clock, and injuring my hand in the process. Now to find that alarm clock, before I doze off again.  
I check my clock  
"5:57, huh?"  
"Ugh, this is too early, I don't wanna..."  
I vocalise this as the bed meets my face.  
I'll find the alarm later.  
"Wha..!"  
Damn it, the alarm is now completely concealed from my field of vision, and it's really loud.  
I am not a morning person, evidently.

* * *

Stars are my favorite things to observe. Just like the rain, I can't go without stargazing. I go out at night and stare at the open sky. I wonder what's out there... Looking at it objectively, I will always wonder about the contents that make up the universe and everything within.  
I better get down to the cafeteria, it's about time I get something to eat. If I don't go now, I probably will not make it there in time to eat.  
Unfortunately, I get out of my living quarters just in time to greet Nakai.  
"Hey, Chinatsu."  
"Hello Nakai."  
"You don't have to be so formal if you don't want to."  
"Thanks, same goes for you... Hisao, is it?"  
He isn't bad to speak to, as far as talking goes.  
"Hey, do you want to get something to eat, Alexander?"  
"I was headed that way already."  
"Have you met Kenji, next door?"  
"Not yet."  
"Okay, he's a little strange."  
"Oh, thanks for the heads up."

* * *

The food in the cafeteria isn't too bad. I wouldn't consider eating here every day, but it's fine for every once in a while.  
Once I finish eating, I leave toward my home room. Hisao tags along.  
We determined today would be a good time to learn about the library. Hisao ends up asking Shizune what clubs are in the school. It takes a moment for Misha to acknowledge Shizune's pestering to her attention.  
"Ahaha~! Sorry, sorry, Shicchan~! Is there something you wanted from me? Oh~... I see! Hm... That's a good question , Hicchan."  
Does she not know where the library is?  
"Oh, that's right! Everyone is encouraged to join a club. A lot of people do so because there isn't really anything else to do. There are also school events, like the festival coming up in a few days. Almost every student in the school tends to help out with it, doing whatever. So~! You actually transferred in at a busy time... maybe you can help out, too~!"  
"Sure."  
"I guess."  
"What's the festival about?"  
"...Wahahaha~! I don't know, Hicchan, the truth is it's a local event, and I'm not from this area, so..."

"Huh? Oh. Who cares?"  
She looked almost prideful when she said that.  
"Not so loud..."  
"Human beings evolve with each new generation! The ideals and beliefs behind a festival will inevitably change with time!"

"Now, it's about delicious fried food and amusing little games that you play to win prizes~! Hahahaha~!"  
Quickly after Misha finished expelling her dignity, the teacher intervened. He cleared his throat very loudly, stating his intent, but not through words. To add to the humility of the situation, he pointed the wooden pointer at our group.  
Shizune doesn't seem faltered by it in any way. Still, like me, she acquiesces.  
"We are in the middle of class, and should start working. That's right, Shicchan~! What? That's right~! Hicchan, are you asking because you're interested in joining a club?"

Their body language is conveying a semi-intimidating feeling. I don't know if I should run and hide, or let my curiosity get the better of me. Eh, might as well see what their up to. What could go wrong?  
"What were you thinking of, Shizune?"  
At the time I asked that, I noticed the dark haired girl, as she abandoned the classroom. The teacher was watching her, he wouldn't say anything though. Shouldn't that behavior be discouraged by school staff?  
"Alecchan, is there something wrong?"  
"Nah, I'm fine."  
"Okay~! Well, like we were asking, you don't have any plans for lunch today, do you?"  
I do. I wanted to find the 'uncharted' library. Well, I might as well wait until the evening. I'll have more time to find it then.  
"...Not really."  
"Do you want to have lunch together then? You too Hicchan."  
"Might as well."  
"Sure."  
"Yay~! Wahahaha~1 Okay~! Perfect!"  
I'm afraid for my well-being now...


End file.
